Finding the reason to live
by Nightingale's Shadow
Summary: In an unexpected accident Fuji loses his sight. He says that he doesn't even have a reason to live the regulars soon prove him wrong. Will he find love? And if yes with whom? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding the reason to live

Summary: In an unexpected accident Fuji loses his sight. And he says that he doesn't even have a reason to live the regulars soon prove him wrong. Will he find love? And if yes with whom? Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't know enough about tennis to own PoT

****************************************************************************************************

Getting hit by a car and in the process hitting his head and losing his sight was only the smallest of the problems that Fuji Syuusuke was facing.

**Flashback……**

"Echizen! Watch out! The truck!" Fuji cried out as he saw a speeding truck driver heading towards Echizen. Panicking, Fuji quickly pushed Echizen out of the truck's way but in the mean time sacrificing himself.

_**Am I going to die? It's okay I have nothing left to look forward to in life anymore anyway right? Right?**_

The last thing he saw was Echizen and the others gapping at him like goldfish (yes even Tezuka), before his vision blurred and unconsciousness sucked him into its depths.

**Ryoma's POV**

_**What just happened? How the heck did Fuji-senpai end lying in the middle of the road? Why wasn't he moving? Was he dead? Why was the truck driver kicking and shouting at Fuji-senpai?**_

Ryoma stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him, while all these questions ran by quickly through his mind, still unable to absorb what was going on.

After a few seconds though he finally managed to connect the scene in front of him and quickly caught up to his other senpais as they all hurriedly dashed toward Fuji and the truck driver, to prevent him from injuring the unconscious boy any further…

Suddenly he felt an agonizing coming from his right wrist, the pain only got worst and he soon gave in and collapsed to the floor

No one's or maybe everyone's (It's up to you) POV

"Two more weeks to the Winter holidays, Yay!" Momo called out excitedly

"Demo, it'll be so cold we don't get to have a lot of outdoor fun nya…" Eiji contradicted sadly

"Heh, who knew Eiji-senpai could be so negative?" Echizen commented smirking.

"Hoi? Ochibi is being cheeky nya."

The rest of them just laughed. It was just a normal day nobody could have predicted that such a tragedy could have happened.

All of a sudden, a truck sped around the corner of the road and was heading towards Echizen, the regulars didn't really notice it other than its loud screeching sound from the road friction against the tires because they expected that it was about to stop since it was the green man showing, other than who Fuji somehow sensed that the truck driver had no intention to stop. However the truck was going too fast and there was no time for Fuji to pull Echizen out of the way, the only way to save him was for Fuji to sacrifice himself.

The next thing they knew was that Echizen was on the other side of the road and that Fuji was lying limply in front of the truck, not long after that they saw the driver get out and start hitting Fuji. Like Echizen, it also took them quite a while to register what was going on, before they made a mad dash to stop the jerk from inflicting anymore harm onto Fuji.

**At the hospital**

"He only has a broken wrist and a few minor grazes from falling onto the road_" The doctor reported monotonously to the seven extremely nervous regulars. They heaved a sigh of relief. " What about Fuji, how's his condition?!" They suddenly shouted as they remembered their other friend who seemed to be in a much more severe condition.

"however I'm afraid we can't say such positive things about your other friend, he is currently in a coma and because of the hard blow to his head, he has a ninety percent chance of permanently becoming blind. He will need a lot of support to be able to get through this, though his coma isn't as severe as other patients, it is still quite severe and at most might last a few years"

What the doctor just said (and the way he said it) was huge blow to the regulars, especially Momo and Eiji, although the others weren't far off.

Well they only thing they could do was wait calmly until Fuji came out of his coma and they could find out if he had become blind or not, hopefully not. But as the doctor had already said he had a little to no hope of keeping his vision….


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Finding the reason to live

Summary: In an unexpected accident Fuji loses his sight. He says that he doesn't even have a reason to live the regulars soon prove him wrong. Will he find love? And if yes with whom? Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't know enough about tennis to own PoT

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

**No one's POV**

**Seven months later**

The regulars were devastated, it had been seven months since the accident and Fuji had yet to awake from his coma. Eiji started to become less active and the golden were not as good as they once were, who could blame him, he was Fuji's best friend.

Not only that, Ryoma's concentration had deterred, because he blamed himself for causing Fuji's accident, even though no one else blamed him for what happened and everyone knew that Fuji would not blame him either. But he just couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling inside him. Screaming that it was all his fault.

He would sometimes cry himself to sleep just wishing that it was just a dream and that he would wake up soon and things would be back to normal. But this reality and he knew it just didn't want to believe it.

Everyone knew that it wasn't his fault, it was the truck driver's fault. I turned out that the driver was heavily drunk and had taken some drugs.

What was the most surprising was that only Fuji's siblings visited him, they weren't that worried about him either, neither of his parents visited him, not even once. The regulars decided that it was better not to ask, thinking it was problems within the family.

**Tezuka's POV**

Tezuka felt like ordering a 1000 laps to everyone so that this tragedy would just end but this was not one of your daily problems.(even most daily problems wouldn't be solved by ordering laps anyway) The second best player on the team was in a coma and had a 90% chance of losing his sight.

He was not blind, he knew that the Seigaku Team was falling apart, especially Echizen. He just hated himself for not being able to do anything.

**I have to try and get Fuji out of the coma with the others before the doctors decide to pull the plug, I bet his parents wouldn't care seeing as they never even once visited him unlike Echizen's parents who visited him every day.**

"Regulars stay back, the rest of you can go home!" Tezuka called he decided to let practice end early as he had something planned for the regulars.

"Nanda Tezuka, I didn't know we had anything to do today?" Oishi asked curious to know what they were doing.

"We're all going to pay a visit to Fuji today, any objections?" Tezuka inquired.

"Really?" Eiji confirmed

"ah" was Tezuka's short reply

He was doing this for both Echizen and Fuji, after all, they were his regulars

**At the Hospital**

**Ryoma's POV**

**Why was he here it brought back the heavy, guilty feeling he had been trying to get rid of, failing miserably. But despite that he also wanted free his senpai from his coma, which was why he agreed, not that Tezuka-buchou would have given him a choice in the matter.**

" Fuji-senpai please wake up." Ryoma pleaded too softly for anyone to hear.

He did not want to show his other senpai his weak side.

After another unsuccessful visit to the hospital one by one the regulars slowly go home feeling depressed, until only one regular is left behind.

Since no one else is there to see him breakdown, Ryoma decides to hold his senpai' s hand as he cries beside his bed.

"Fuji-senpai please wake-up, it was all my fault I'm the one who should have gotten hit by the truck, I'm so, so sorry, please forgive me, please wake-up, it's not the same without you" Ryoma pleaded.

Suddenly, He felt Fuji's hands twitch.

"E-Echizen? Is that you?" Fuji asked slowly, he wasn't sure because he had a lot of bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"F-Fuji s-senpai? You're awake!" Ryoma fought the urge to hug his senpai.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're at the hospital"

"Wh-What am I doing here? Why can't I see?"

"You got into an accident because of me and was in a coma, you can't see because they wrapped bandages around your eyes" Ryoma replied still surprised that his senpai had woken up.

"Really? H-how long have I been in a coma?" Fuji asked unsure of whether he wanted to know or not.

"Seven months" Ryoma replied.

Why did have to be the one to tell Fuji-senpai all this and, alone too

"Um, err, I'd better call Tezuka-buchou, the others and your family to inform them that you're awake." Ryoma added nervous to how Fuji was going to react to the facts.

"No!"Ryoma flinched at Fuji sudden shout.

"Umm, there's no need why don't they find out for themselves tomorrow?" Fuji suggested after noticing Ryoma flinch from him

"Err, okay senpai" Ryoma agreed.

_After about an hour of talking with Fuji_

"Ah! I'm late for dinner, see you tomorrow Fuji-senpai"

He didn't really want to leave but he felt really tired and just wanted to go home.

"Ok, See ya…" Fuji replied quietly. He didn't like being left alone in the stinky hospital in the dark at all. It scared him.

**At the Echizen Residence**

"Yo! Gakki! Why so late? having fun with your girlfriend? Who is it? Come on you can tell your Oyaji"

Ryoma stared irritated at his father before replying, "I don't even have a girlfriend, baka Oyaji, how do you know I'm even straight?"

Damn, that shut him up.

"Just kidding!" Ryoma added as he reached the top of the staircase.

"Damn you! Gakki! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ryoma's dad yelled.

Ryoma decided to ignore that as he locked himself in his room. He was mentally exhausted from having to tell Fuji-senpai all those things

He decided to take a shower to relieve himself of the stress.

**I wonder how the others will react tomorrow when they find out that Fuji-senpai has woken up, I bet they'll look really shocked, maybe that will be enough for Tezuka-buchou to let down his guard and show something other than his stoic poker face. **

(Yeah right, fat hope!)

After his bath Ryoma decided to go to sleep, but gory scenes of Fuji kept flooding his that he shot up shouting, luckily not loud enough to wake-up his mom and dad.

**I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens…**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Finding the reason to live

Summary: In an unexpected accident Fuji loses his sight. He says that he doesn't even have a reason to live the regulars soon prove him wrong. Will he find love? And if yes with whom? Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't know enough about tennis to own PoT

**The Next Day**

**At Seigaku Tennis Club**

"Buchou, I need to talk with you in private"

"What is it Echizen?" Tezuka asked inquiringly.

"It's about Fuji-Senpai."

Tezuka glanced around the tennis court to make that there were no problems with the club before leading Ryoma to a secluded corner in the school.

( I apologize if Ryoma' s OOC )

"Um, can you get the others to visit Fuji-senpai today again?"

"That depends on _why_ we're visiting"

"Um……well Fuji- senpai might have somehow improved last night after you and the others left… maybe?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Can you just ask the other regulars to visit Fuji- senpai today"

"…Fine"

"……Arigatou buchou…"

**Tennis Club Practice**

"Everyone! Practice ends early today, Regulars stay back"

"Fuji again?"

"Ah"

"Not that I don't want to help him wake up but, I don't think we should cancel club practice every day right?"Oishi asked

He decided not to continue after seeing a glare from Tezuka.

**At the Hospital**

When they entered the room Fuji was lying on his bed, with the bandage around his eyes, looking like how he had been for the past seven months. But when he heard the squeakily noisy door open, he reacted and turned to face them

" Nya? FUJI!! You're awake! We all missed you a lot!"

"Fuji-senpai! Glad to have you back!"

"Hn, Fuji"

_The others were just too shocked / surprised to say anything_

"Arigatou, Momo, right?....... it's good to be back"

"Fuji, how are you feeling?" The mother of Seigaku asked out of concern

"I'm okay I guess"

"Echizen you knew about this didn't you, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"um…" Echizen avoided looking up to Tezuka's "_scary"_ questioning eyes.

"Saa…It's not Echizen's fault, I told him not to tell you, it was a good surprise, ne…"

"That's just like you Fuji, nya."

Just then the door opened.

"Oh, and who might you young men be?" The doctor asked.

"We're his teammates." Oishi answered.

"We're about to take off the bandages around his eyes so if you don't mind, could you please wait outside for a while?

"Sure"

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense as they knew Fuji had a very slim chance of being able to see again. They quietly walked outside.

**Fuji's POV**

_**What was going on? Were they finally going to take off his bandages? Why did everyone seem so nervous?**_

"Fuji-san can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" the doctor asked

"Umm no? Are you sure all the bandages are off?" Fuji replied confused

"Yes. And I'm very sorry Fuji but I'm afraid to tell you that you will never be able to see again." The doctor slowly informed Fuji.

_**That can't be right, there must been some mistake**_

"Could you please repeat that, I don't think I caught it" Fuji was on the verge of breaking down and it didn't seem like anyone was going to save him.

"I'm very sorry Fuji-san but you will never be able to see again." The doctor repeated.  
At that the prodigy finally broke down and started screaming and screaming.

**Outside Fuji's room**

The regulars, Yumiko and Yuuta were all waiting outside nervously except for Yumiko who had predicted this all along.

Fuji's siblings had came in with the doctor.

The door to Fuji's room opened as the nurse who was helping the doctor stepped out.

"Which of you are Fuji-san's parents? He is in delicate state and needs comfort from family"

"His parents aren't here currently but I'm his older sister and he is his brother(Yuuta), is that okay?"

The nurse just shrugged and beckoned for them to follow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suddenly a long ear-piercing scream coming from Fuji's room filled the corridors.

"It's okay Syuusuke, Yumiko-neesan is coming" Yumiko hurried to his room

"Aniki!"Yuuta shouted as he followed his sister, he really cared about his brother after all.

**Yumiko's POV**

When Yumiko entered the room the sight she saw broke both hers and Yuuta's heart.

Her sweet younger brother was having a mental breakdown, and was screaming repeatedly while curled up and covered his ears tightly.

_**Why did something like this have to happen now his parents will hate him even more, I don't even want to know what his father will do to him, when they find out about it**_

She was distracted from her train of thought when Yuuta rushed past her to comfort his older brother.

The sight she saw ten seconds later would have made her smile if not for the grave situation

Yuuta was holding his older brother close to him and rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him while Syuusuke was curled up like a frightened child and was sobbing away

Syuusuke was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he wept.

Yumiko quickly followed suit and ran to Syuusuke's side to comfort him

_**Her brother had finally been broken and there was nothing she could do about it**_

After awhile Syuusuke drifted off to unconsciousness tired from the shock and all the crying.

**Later outside Fuji's room**

"Fuji- kun is in a very delicate state of mind right now, it would be better if he could have some time alone with his family" The nurse informed the regulars

After awhile the regulars decided to head home as it was getting late.

Ryoma stayed long after the others had left but after waiting for forever he decided to leave seeing as it was way past midnight.

**At Ryoma's house**

Later, as he lay on his bed thinking about his senpai

_**Why did something like that have to happen to Fuji- senpai? Why couldn't it have been me? It's all my fault his future has been ruined forever. He'll hate me forever I better stay away in case I remind him of the pain…...The others will be able to comfort him………**_

A/N: Hello readers, I think I'm about to run out of ideas pretty soon so…. Feel free to contact on my email to give me ideas

A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, ALERTED AND LIKED MY STORY, I'M EXTREMELY GRATEFUL!!!!!!!

Bye bye!^-^


End file.
